


Cinnamon Roll

by ErysRose



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Cinnamon Roll, Flash Fic, Flash Fiction, Fluff, Friendship/Flirting, Gen, Romantic Friendship, drunk, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErysRose/pseuds/ErysRose
Summary: Crowley decides Aziraphale is a cinnamon roll, and tells him so. The conversation turns a little darker than he intended.





	Cinnamon Roll

"You know what, angel? There's a word for people like you." Crowley scrunched one eye closed. "Hang on. Actually, it's two words."  
  
"Oh? What might that be?"  
  
"Cinnamon roll."  
  
Aziraphale glanced up from pouring himself another glass of wine and splashed his fingers. "What?"  
  
"Cinnamon roll!"  
  
Aziraphale set down both glass and wine bottle to dry his hand with his tartan pocket handkerchief. "I fail to see what I have in common with...well..." He faltered.  
  
"You _**do**_. Same basic shape, colour and consistency." Crowley leaned closer to poke Aziraphale in the ribs.  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
Crowley picked up the wine bottle and took a swig directly. "Besides, accordin' to the internet," he burped, "according to the _internet,_ being a cinnamon roll is the best thing _ever._ People claim they'd die to protect their precious cinnamon rolls. You should count yourself lucky!"  
  
"I-- I wouldn't want anyone to die on my account."  
  
"Lighten up, angel, it's a figure of speech. Mostly."  
  
"Oh. I see. I suppose it's all right, then."  
  
"I'd die for you, angel," Crowley murmured, almost too quietly for Aziraphale to hear.

Almost.  
  
"Don't you dare."


End file.
